Fangs and the Iron Cross
by Gaxxy
Summary: One night, while walking in the woods Feliciano gets chased by a monster. When he is saved by the coming of dawn he finds a very familiar-looking necklace. Request for Phoenix-Fire Power Italy/Fem!Germany


Title: Fangs and the Iron Cross  
>Pairing: North ItalyFem!Germany  
>Summary: Feliciano tries very hard to get the new girl, Monika Beilschmidt to go out with him - however she has been growing even more distant lately. One night while walking in the woods he gets chased by a monster. Saved by the coming of dawn, he discovers the beast left behind a very familiar-looking necklace. Request-fic for Phoenix-Fire Power<br>Warnings: Genderbend, AU, Highschool, Werewolves,  
>Genre: Supernatural, Romance<p>

* * *

><p>Feliciano had been unable to sleep that night. While his grandfather and older brother slep soundly he snuck out to take a walk in the nearby woods, at around two in the morning. Since it was now technically Sunday, he didn't need to worry about getting up for school after he got home again.<p>

What was the reason for this sudden bout of insomnia? Her name was Monika Beilschmidt: she was a relatively new student from Germany, and Feliciano really liked her. Monika was stern and held quite a temper - but underneath that she was always patient with him (even a bit mother-hen-like), and she was awkwardly shy. He found it all very cute and endearing, but Feliciano was puzzled by the last part. After all he happened to think that Monika was very pretty - granted it was often hard to tell with the way she hid herself beneath her laddish dress-sense, but that was just another thing that he found so endearing about her.

Their friendship had been unexpected, and at first Feliciano knew all he did was get on her nerves. Getting close to Monika had been difficult, not only because of her reserved nature but her over-protective brother didn't make things any easier. It had taken a long time and lots of perseverence but eventually Feliciano had managed to convince Gilbert that he wasn't any kind of threat to his baby sister. The older, loud-mouthed teenager still didn't entirely trust him but he had backed off for the time being. Leaving Feliciano free to approach the younger Beilschmidt sibling to his heart's content.

When, exactly, Feliciano had actually started pursuing Monika's romantic affections, he wasn't too sure. All he knew was that Gilbert had definitely noticed - getting cornered by a furious albino and his scary-looking Dutch cousin had been a terrifying experience for the poor Italian. _"I don't know what you're playing at, Vargas, but it's a dangerous game."_ Feliciano could still remember that animalistic snarl even now._ "I let you befriend West because she needs someone to help her loosen up ... that **doesn't **mean you get to date her, you got that? This is for your sake as well as her's, Vargas. Don't get too close - you're not a good match and I'm not gonna warn you again: you'll both end up cursing the day you met, if you keep this up."_

Feliciano still shuddered from the memory of that encounter. Although he was grateful neither Gilbert or Abel had hurt him, it also left him confused. There was no way he could ever regret meeting Monika. Then again that didn't mean _she _wouldn't. Right now Feliciano had to wander what Gilbert had said to her; ever since then Monika had been avoiding him whenever possible, and she often had this far away look in her eyes. It was a sad look, and Feliciano didn't like seeing it on her - someone so pretty shouldn't wear such a melancholy expression.

The young Italian was snapped out of his musings by a low, dangerous growling. Immediately he was on edge, eyes darting around to locate the source of the sound. As soon as he spotted it there was only a split second before Feliciano bolted off at full speed.

Running was probably the only sport (except maybe football) that either of the Vargas brothers were any good at - and right now Feliciano was thankful for his prowess in the activity. Whatever that monstrous beast was, it was fast. An eerie, spine-tingling howl echoed around the trees and Feliciano only just managed to avoid getting chrushed by his light-furred pursuer.

It was significantly larger than he was, and its blue eyes glowed with an unnaturally fierce flame. That was all Feliciano knew - and he didn't want to stand still long enough to learn any more. If he did there was no way he'd be able to free himself from it should it catch up with him.

He had no idea how long he'd been running - but Feliciano's legs were trembling, protesting heavily, but he refused to stop. Feliciano knew he was slowing down - he wasn't built for this level of endurance. With a loud cry of fear and surprise the Italian's legs finally gave out and he fell roughly to the ground. There was only a moment in which Feliciano struggled to get back to his feet before the monster was on top of him.

Heavy paws pinned down his arms, and he could feel its hot, rancid breath against his skin as he screwed his eyes shut - not wanting to look at whatever was going to end his life. Instead he struggled weakly, sobbing in fear. "Please don't eat me!" he pleaded. "I wouldn't taste very good, honest! Seriously, I'm all skin and bone!" Feliciano didn't know why he was trying to plead with the creature, his mind was over-loading with panic.

"You don't want to eat me; I'd be all tough and chewy and gross!" Feliciano cried, trembling as he felt drool land on his neck. "I don't want to die!" he begged, freezing at the angry snarl that hissed through the monster's fangs. _Our father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. If this should be my fate then I ask you to watch over my friends and family after I'm gone._

Feliciano whimpered when there was a sudden yelp and the weight upon him was suddenly gone. Warily the Italian opened his eyes, only to see the back of the beast as it staggered away - bumping into trees and stumbling on the way.

Gingerly he laid a hand over his rapidly-beating heart. He was still alive! "Why did it run?" Feliciano whispered as he slowly got to his feet. The sunlight starting to beam through the trees didn't quite register until a metallic glinted on the ground caught his eye. Curiosity got the better of him and he picked it up, blood draining from his face as he held it at eye-level. He knew that necklace ... it was identical to the ones both Gilbert and Monika always wore.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

On Monday mornings the only class Feliciano had with Monika was third period - Maths with Mr. Karpusi. Since the teacher was normally asleep for practically the whole lesson it was essentially a free period, so Feliciano was free to approach Monika as soon as she sat down. She looked exhausted, and kept fidgeting her hand over her bare throat. The Iron Cross necklace was missing and Feliciano's hand tightened around the one in his pocket.

Maybe it was just a coincidence.

"Morning, Monika!" he grinned brightly as he stood next to her seat. Up-close she looked even worse. While it had obviously been washed that morning, Monika's hair wasn't neat, like she always kept it. There was bruising on her shoulders, which went unhidden after she had removed her jumper - Karpusi always kept the classroom unnecessarily warm.

"Oh... good morning, Feliciano. Sorry, I don't really have time to talk. Bruder kept me from getting my assignments for English done. I have to get them completed by the end of lunch." That was very unusual for Monika, normally she held more than enough sway over Gilbert to get him to leave her alone. Especially when it came to getting her work done.

Feliciano simply shook his head. "No problem! I just wanted to know if you'd meet up with me after school today - I want to talk, and we never get to hang out, anymore." Knowing Monika was never able to refuse him whenever he used that one particular smile, Feliciano looked at her as pleadingly as he could while keeping his lips curled hopefully.

He could see her struggling - wanting to say she was busy - but eventually, with a heavy sigh, she nodded defeatedly. "All right. I'll meet you at the back entrance at half three."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Sure enough, Monika was waiting for Feliciano just like she said she would. He grinned broadly and wrapped his arms around he in greeting, planting innocent kisses on both of her cheeks. As always she turned an adorable shade of red, stuttering indignantly as she shoved him off. Feliciano just laughed and slid an arm around her shoulders as they began to walk. That little action she didn't protest at.

As soon as they were alone (Feliciano always led them through a more scenic route) Monika sighed and looked at him expectantly. "What was it you wanted, Feliciano? Not to be rude, but I would actually quite like to get home in time for dinner tonight." The Italian pouted slightly but sighed, conceding that it was better to get this done and over with.

"I was in the woods during the weekend, and I got chased by this really scary animal. Actually I can't really call it an animal ... I don't know how to describe it but I'd never seen anything like it before."

Even though her skin seemed to visibly pale, Monika kept calm and gave him an incredulous frown. "Are you sure you didn't dream this? You _are _prone to over-reacting as a result of more vivid nightmares." Feliciano shook his head fervently. "Well I don't know what you expect me to say - this story hardly seems plausible."

"It's true, though!" Feliciano insisted, fishing through his pockets. "When it ran away, I found this on the ground." He watched as she tensed, biting her lower lip when he showed her the necklace. Automatically her hand was over her throat. Monika opened her mouth and closed it numerous times as she tried to say something.

She stopped and took a long shaky breath. "Mein Gott... that was _you_?" Monika whispered, eyes filling with despair. "Es tut mir leid ... Oh, God I'm so sorry!" Feliciano really hadn't expected such a strong reaction, but it confirmed his vague suspicions. When he realised that Monika was actually struggling to breathe through her hyperventilations he pulled into an embrace, uttering quiet, soothing noises in the hopes that she would calm down.

Instantly Monika clutched desparately at his shoulders. "I almost _killed _you!" she gasped out. "I didn't even recognise you ... it was so dark! By God ... I couldn't have lived with myself." Then suddenly she went rigid and tried to push herself out of his hold. "Why are you still here?" she rasped. "I was going to _slaughter _you the other night ... you should be avoiding me like the plague - or tracking down a Hunter to put me down!"

Feliciano just held on tighter. "I couldn't do that! Not to you. Ssshh, I'm still here, and I'm alive. I won't go anywhere, okay?" he whispered sincerely. Now he understood what Gilbert had been talking about - and, for some unexplainable reason, he didn't care. This was still Monika, and now he could understand her that little bit better.

"I'll never understand you. You should be terrified to come near me ... I'm dangerous... I'm disgusting." Instead of replying, Feliciano removed his arms from around Monika and unclasped the necklace, gently securing it around her neck.

"No you're not, but now you're less of a mystery!" he gave her a lop-sided grin. "Now that I know your secret, and I'm fine with it, will you finally go out on a date with me?"

Monika rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder half-heartedly. "Feliciano Vargas you are, quite possibly, the most insane individual I've ever met in my life! And I'm related to _Gilbert_." she exclaimed in exasperation, which just made Feliciano laugh as he pulled her close again and nuzzled the side of her neck affectionately.

"Only because I'm crazy about you!"


End file.
